EightThirteen
by Leighton Darko
Summary: akuroku, for 8/13 ; In which Axel is a dork and Roxas is confused. Pointless fluff.


It's funny how exceedingly _bad_ of a day I've had... but that doesn't matter... I've been celebrating Akuroku day for a while but have yet to contribute anything each year. Naturally, I almost completely forgot it was coming up. So, this is really, really bad, I'm sorry, but it's just pointless fluff in a haste to get something out before the day's over. Hopefully I can come up with something better soon.

Happy Akuroku day, everyone. :)

**Title** Eight-Thirteen  
**Summary** akuroku, for 8/13 ; In which Axel is a dork and Roxas is confused. Pointless fluff.  
**Rating** May as well go with T.  
**Warning(s)** Really bad, really dumb fluff.  
**Disclaimer** I don't own.

**:-:-:-:-:**

When Roxas came home from work he hadn't expected much of anything out of the ordinary -- it had been a ridiculously stressful Friday and there was a three-day weekend ahead, and he definitely wanted nothing more than to get off his damn feet and relax for the first time all day. He'd worked it out on the drive home: he was going to come in, loosen his clothes, down some painkillers, flop down onto the couch with a cold glass of Paopu juice, watch cartoons into the wee hours of the morning, and if Axel tried to get into his pants he was going to beat him away with the remote.

That _was_ the plan, anyway. Naturally, things tend to not work out the way they are planned.

He'd gotten home easily, all right, even amidst work hour traffic. The cool air of their house's interior felt disgustingly good against the drops of sweat that beaded his aching forehead from the hot summer day. Loosening his tie, kicking off his shoes, and taking a couple Advil went according to his plan.

And then he realized something was wrong.

Axel wasn't badgering him.

"... Axel?" he called out, glancing around, as if pondering whether Axel could crouch down small enough to hide under a table or behind the island in the kitchen. Axel got home from work before him, so he should've been there -- he hadn't said he was going anywhere, either. "Axel...?" As if in answer, his cell phone vibrated in his pocket, and the caller ID said it was from Axel. "Hello?"

"Hey, Roxas, sorry I'm late. I got held up. I should be home in a few minutes... Don't undress, we're going out tonight."

"What? But, Axel---" There wasn't any use in arguing with Axel when he had his mind on something; they were both more strong-willed than most normal people and ended up clashing heads over rather trivial things, but if Axel didn't get his way he'd probably whine about it later, and really, Roxas just didn't want to deal with another headache. "Fine, fine. See you soon."

Axel came home bearing a dozen white roses and a box of chocolates, down on one knee and his arms spread open as he burst through the door. "Roxas, I'm _hooome!_"

"... so I see." Roxas raised an eyebrow as he stood with his arms crossed over his chest, looking down at Axel. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Presenting you with lavish gifts of my love," Axel declared, standing and indeed presenting his gifts to Roxas. "For you, _ma chérie,_" he said, giving a little bow. Despite himself, Roxas smiled as he took the items, breathing in the scent of the roses contemplatively as he eyed Axel (and was consequently rewarded with one of Axel's goofy smiles). "Are you ready to go?"

Roxas was a sucker for white roses and Wonderland chocolates. He had no idea what Axel was playing at by randomly springing them on him -- as far as he knew today wasn't anything special like an anniversary or a birthday -- but after his day he wasn't really intent on taking something good for granted. He told Axel to wait a moment as he popped a chocolate in both of their mouths and went to put his roses in water before they left.

But... "Axel, what's going on?" They'd pulled up outside of Roxas's favourite restaurant, and Roxas was feeling a little more than bewildered at this point. It couldn't have been just a random night out, either -- the restaurant took reservations in advance only. He pondered what Axel was planning but came up with naught -- he couldn't see any logic behind it. Didn't make him any less happy, though.

"Don't worry, Rox, you'll see." Yeah, because _that_ was really reassuring. Axel made sure to take Roxas's arm almost like a prince would a princess as they walked in and were seated; their orders were taken quickly and food whisked out not long after, but Roxas found himself ranting more about his day than paying attention to his food -- Axel had to remind him several times to eat before it got cold.

Roxas had eventually wound down to a point where his frustration had been vented and ended with a sigh as he took a few bites of his food. It wasn't cold. Axel was lame. "So... why did we come here, anyway?" he asked, hoping that Axel would actually answer him this time as opposed to evading the subject and saying he'd see. He wasn't disappointed by Axel's reaction -- he was baffled. Axel had dropped from his chair to one knee on the ground, grasping Roxas's hands in his own. "... Axel, what are you doing? People are staring..."

People had, indeed, began to stare, but Axel shook his head, eyes focused on Roxas. "Roxas, you're everything to me. You mean more to me than anything else in the world, and I love you. If you'd be in my life forever then I'd never need to ask for anything else -- you're my everything. Will you marry me?"

There was a pause.

"Axel, we're _already married._"

Axel smirked, running the tips of his fingers over the wedding band Roxas wore, the one mirrored onto his own same finger. "I know. But... I can propose again anyway, right?"

Roxas rolled his eyes and smiled. "Get off the floor and eat your dinner, dork, and of course I will."

"Hear that? He said yes a second time. I must be pretty special." Axel grinned as he took his seat again. "You know, this is pretty close to the day I actually _did_ propose to you. August thirteenth. Eight-thirteen. Sort of has to a ring to it, doesn't it?"

"... You're so weird, Axel."


End file.
